With development of mobile internet technologies, mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, are used widely. A typical mobile communication device employs a vibrating acoustic device for generating audible sound through vibration. The vibrating acoustic device normally uses a vibrator to actuate a display panel or a rear cover of the mobile communication device to vibrate and further generate audible sound. Accordingly, the vibrator and an amplifier for amplifying the audible sound are necessary to the mobile communication device. However, the vibrator and the amplifier need to occupy a relative large space inside the mobile communication device. This is adverse to the miniaturization of the mobile communication device, and moreover, the vibrator and the amplifier may also increase a manufacture cost of the mobile communication device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus to overcome the aforesaid problems.